Civil War Aftermath: Part 1
by Bigbossbalrog
Summary: The Civil war is over. High King Ulfric has crushed the fourth Legion, and has formally separated from the Empire. In Cyrodiil, a new emperor has been crowned after the assassination of Titus Mede II. This is a tale of Imperial resistance, Stormcloak action, and war... (Rated M for later chapters, a good deal of gore, and sexually suggestive scenes (No actual sex on "screen").


**_Author notes: Hello people. So this story was actually written by a number of people (including me) on the Bethesda Forums, The Civil War Aftermath which me and two others are the GM'S. We are currently on Part 2 of our RP (Meaning we already have over 400 of RP entries). I decided I would covert the first part of our RP into book format, with grammar edits, more polish, Ect. I'm planning to update this every few days. Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated. Oh and as a side note, this isn't going to be copy and paste thing, i'm going to be adding and cutting out parts from the original RP._**

**_"The Civil-War that has plagued the province of Skyrim has been over for six months. It ended with Jarl Stormcloak, now High-king Stormcloak, winning the siege of Soltitude, and smashing General Tullius's forces. Jarl Elsief, now High-Queen Elsief, was soon afterwards convinced to marry High-king Stormcloak. The remaining Jarls that were loyal to the empire were soon afterwards executed under the High-Queen's orders, except Jarl Balgruaf of Whiterun, whom disappeared from his cell the night before the execution. General Tullius, whom was captured by High-king Stormcloak, also disappeared the same night as Jarl Balgruaf. High-king Stormcloak formally ended the empire's control over Skyrim three months ago, signing a declaration of Independence, along with the High-queen and the Jarls. However, imperial resistance stays strong. Before Solitude's fall General Tullius ordered all remaining imperial units to engage in Guerrilla war. "_**

_**Prologue **_

**This chapter was written by Bigbossbalrog and Celan. All credits go to the original author. **

**General Marius Imperious (6th legion),**

**Solitude, Noon**

"Enough is enough…"

Marius Imperius has had enough, being treated like [censored] by the locals was bad enough, being called "Milk-drinker" over and over again by mewling brats and old hags was bad enough, but the so-called high king ordering the guards to tell Marius he had to deal with "more important" matters before speaking to the imperial delegation was where Marius drew the line. Ignoring the protests of the guards, Marius slammed the doors to the Blue palace open. Ignoring the swords being raised before him, Marius strode onward towards the throne room. He passed by several scowling servants, very aggressive soldiers, and snotty nobles. Finally he reached the room, before he was stopped by a Stormcloak soldier with his sword raised,

"High King Stormcloak ordered you too-"

Marius wasted no time for his response and interrupted the soldier,

"Your king has no authority over me whelp, Get out of my way…"

The soldier, obviously intimidated by Marius, stepped aside and let Marius and his escort threw.

Two large thrones lay at the back of the room, and there sat the High King, and his newly wed, High-Queen. The room was also filled with lots of people of various social standings, obviously trying to gain an audience with the High King. Soldiers, thanes, huscarls, servants, farmers, merchants, everyone from society was here. Marius walked down the blue-fur carpet, flanked by his four-man escort.

The High King only noticed the imperial delegation when they were half-way down the carpet, and when he did his eyes flashed with anger, and when they were nearly at the two thrones, he raised his voice and spoke,

"Tell me Marius, are all legionaries so insolent?"

Marius's face twisted into a snarl,

"I came in good faith, Ulfric-"

Marius was cut off by the High-queen, whose voice and face was seething rage,

"How dare you speak to your betters like that, you will address him as High-king Storm-"

Marius wasn't going to be talked down by the likes of Elsief, putting particular venom in his voice,

"Was I talking to you, [censored]? I don't like to associate myself with women who sleep with there husband's killer…"

That appeared to shut her up, as her face blushed with shame; she turned and smiled at Ulfric, whom placed his hand in hers. Marius was filled with disgust. Marius turned to face Ulfric once again,

"As I was saying, Ulfric Stormcloak", Marius smiled mockingly, "The emperor ordered me here out of good faith".

Ulfric snorted,

"So what is Moitre's response? We've been waiting for three months for word from your emperor; will he do the right thing and formally acknowledge Skyrim and its people a independent nation by signing the declaration? And giving in to our-"

Marius wasted no time, he drew his imperial short sword and slammed it in front of the high kings throne, once again ignoring the fact that the entire room was drawing there Nordic swords, Marius felt no fear,

Taken aback, and obviously surprised the high king searched for words, before he could respond to Marius actions, Marius spoke in his clearest most disciplined voice he could muster up.

"Emperor Amanund Morteierre refuses to acknowledge Skyrim as an independent nation. Currently the imperial navy will be mobilizing to blockade Skyrim's ports. The east empire company has been contacted, and has agreed to close down its office's in the cities of Solitude and Windhelm, no goods will flow into Skyrim's ports, or will arrive from Cyrdoili in caravans. Any attempts to break these blockades or any attempts to smuggle in goods from any province in the empire will be met with deadly force. Furthermore, your request for Emperor Amaund to order all remaining imperial troops to stand down has been denied, and the opposite has been ordered. All remaining legates have been ordered to engage in guerrilla war."

Before turning away from the stunned High-king, High-queen, and the rest of the court, Marius smiled, and said

"Oh my mistake, The emperor also asked me to send his good wishes in regards to your recent wedding…"

**Rebec Red-Eye**  
**Blue Palace throne room, Solitude**

Captain Rebec stood cross-armed, watching the imperial messenger preen and prate. Not even she expected the news of blockade, however.

"Sounds like you got back to port just in time," intoned an oily voice at her shoulder.

She glanced once at Thane Erikur, but held her tongue for the moment. Only when the audience broke up did the pair retreat to a quiet corner.

"Damned fools." Rebec could not suppress a grin. A blockade! She was going to be a rich woman.

"This is good for us, but for now I need you elsewhere, not on your ship."

"Eh?! Now see here..."

"Something big is going on in Falkreath, and I need you to go there to deliver some messages. It will be good for you, too. The fort there will need supplies, and I know you're holding out on me again and have wares of your own to distribute. I'll overlook that and I'll let you use my caravan, but don't fail me."

The sailor regarded Erikur as if he were ripened horker dung. "You need me now more than I need you, _thane_. And where you'll need me is on the water."

"Not for the moment. These messages, they are... sensitive. You take my meaning." He paused and said, "Or do I need to show our new king that tally list I have hidden away? He's known for his temper, you know..."

Rebec's face turned redder than usual. "That won't be necessary," she replied sullenly. "If you want me in the ass end of the kingdom instead of slipping past those milksops from the imperial navy, then I'll go. Take care of my crew while they're in town. Don't let anybody get executed or anything."

"I promise nothing. My caravan will be loading at the docks. I'll send Melaran down with my messages." Erikur was already leaving.

The sailor made her way out of the palace as well, casting a dubious glance at the newly married king and queen who were talking to their advisors. "So much for the glorious Stormcloak independence," she muttered, shaking her head. Out on the street, she made for the lower city by way of Castle Dour. A pint at the Winking Skeever was required. Or two or three. Erikur's business, damn the man straight to Oblivion, could wait until she was properly oiled up.


End file.
